Just Freedom Party of the Barmenian People
The Just Freedom Party of the Barmenian People (Barmenistani: Brmék’oék Rímsaé Lofrkadék Prta) is a Barmenian political party. It advocates the freedom of all to do as they will except limit the equal freedom of others. History Müller era In December 2336 Dr. Leon Müller founded the Pluralism Party of Barmenistan (PPB) after the Epiphyte Party ceased its activities following its defeat in the elections of September 2335 and thus left the ruling Liberal Democratic Party virtually unopposed. In the subsequent elections of September 2338 the PPB won 0.29% of the popular vote for and consequently one seat in parliament, but with the simultaneous return of the Traviscist Party to parliament the PPB announced that it would restructure itself as a libertarian party by the following elections as pluralism had been re-introduced to parliament. In April 2341 the PPB restructured itself as the Just Freedom Party of the Barmenistani People (BRLP) and in the subsequent elections of September 2341 increased its number of seats in parliament from one to 221 by winning 44.30% of the popular vote. The following January the party was offered half of the posts in the cabinet by the Islamic National Congress (formerly the Liberal Democratic Party) but turned them down as it was principally opposed to administering any government policy it did not support. The September 2344 elections saw the BRLP win only 200 seats in parliament with 39.93% of the popular vote, but in September 2347 it won 259 seats and thus absolute majority in parliament with 51.80% of the popular vote. Dr. Müller was also elected president with 50.86% of the popular vote, and during the following term of office the party adapted most of the government policies to its own. In June 2350 the Islamic National Congress turned down the BRLP's offer of half the posts in a new cabinet and resigned from the existing one, thus forcing the BRLP to form a new cabinet by itself. Three months later the BRLP won 282 seats in parliament with 56.42% of the popular vote and Dr. Müller was reelected president with 57.94% of the popular vote. The government abolished progressive taxation in September 2353 and introduced a poll tax instead, but the move was so unpopular that in the same month's elections the BRLP won only 24.61% of the popular vote and thus just 122 seats in parliament. However, due to internal disagreement over the previous election defeat the SKJ did not nominate a candidate for the presidency so Dr. Müller was reelected with 100% of the popular vote. None the less he was made responsible for the party's parliamentary election defeat and there were calls for his resignation as party leader. However, his handling of a diplomatic crisis with Endralon during that term won him back the support of many critics within the party and in September 2356 was again reelected with 100% of the popular vote in an uncontested presidential election. Once more, though, the BRLP lost the parliamentary election by winning 28.60% of the popular vote and thus 144 seats in parliament. The result did, however, signify a slight increase in popular support, and that trend continued in September 2359 when the BRLP won 31.17% of the popular vote and 157 seats in parliament with it. Again Dr. Müller was elected president with 100% of the popular vote in an uncontested election, but three years later another candidate finally campaigned against him again in the presidential election and reduced his share of the popular vote to 99.96%. More importantly, though, the BRLP won back it's majority in parliament with 53.61% of the popular vote and 268 seats which increased to 53.81% of the popular vote and 270 seats in September 2365. Immediately after the election Dr. Müller deployed the Armed Forces of Barmenistan to Wantuni, the population of which was in the process of being ethnically cleansed by the armed forces of Solentia. Despite success on the battlefield the casualties were higher than the majority of the Barmenian people were willing to accept, so in September 2368 the BRLP suffered a humiliating parliamentary election defeat by winning only 26.31% of the popular vote and thus 131 seats. Although Dr. Müller was reelected with 100% of the popular vote in another uncontested presidential election he announced two month later his intentions to retire from politics by the end of the term and called for the Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad (formerly the Islamic National Congress) - which had overwhealmingly won the parliamentary election - to form a new cabinet. Simultaneously he resigned as leader of the BRLP and was succeeded as such by Dr. Rivka bat Yehuda. Bat Yehuda era Dr. bat Yehuda's first order of business was to change "Barmenistani" to "Barmenian" in the party name, and in July 2369 the party was replaced in the cabinet by the Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad. In the following years the party continued to win the presidency uncontestedly but won only 41.52% and 30.79% of the popular vote in the parliamentary elections of September 2374 and October 2377 respectively. However, when the Krsyiji Mrjogadé Prta (formerly the Lofrkadé Knstaték Jajogad) suddenly dissolved before the October 2380 election the BRLP was the only remaining party to participate and thus won 100% of the popular vote. However, due to its original emphasis on political pluralism the party initially refused to form a new cabinet and thus gain absolute political control of the country. It was not until August 2382 that it finally acceeded to the reality of the situation and formed a cabinet by itself. This was followed seven months later by a major constitutional reform and another three months later by legislation which finally shaped the country according to the political ideals of Dr. Müller. By the March 2385 elections new political parties had emerged in Barmenistan, and Azi Wrntukaidrsme of the BRLP lost the presidency by winning only 20.38% of the popular vote in the first round of elections. The BRLP as a whole won only 18.52% of the popular vote in the parliamentary election, but the opposition's attempts to form a coalition cabinet was thwarted by the BRLP's refusal to participate in it. Thus the BRLP remained in cabinet on its own. In the September 2387 elections Azi Wrntukaidrsme won back the presidency with 63.19% of the popular vote, and the BRLP regained its parliamentary majority by winning 62.11% of the popular. Category:Political parties in Barmenistan